


Power

by dirtyboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Black Character(s), Black dad, Black son, Blow Jobs, Consensual Pedophilia, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Pedophilia, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Promotion, Prostitution, Race, Raceplay, Racism, Racist Language, Rimming, Slurs, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyboy/pseuds/dirtyboy
Summary: A black father offers his little son to his white boss so they can have some fun together.





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> race-play, racist slurs, power play, prostitution, and of course pedophilia are here. if you feel like this ain't your thing, turn away. I made this for a black friend who has two little boys and has had a fantasy like this for a while. pervs, let's keep everything in fiction as much as possible, shall we?
> 
> if you are a fellow perv, you are more than welcome to continue, and write a comment with your hard dick in the other hand.
> 
> if you'd like me to write a story for you, leave a comment with your wickr acccount name so we can talk more freely. (comments won't appear automatically unless approved by me, so don't worry.)

I watched with interest as dad drove because I had no idea what was about to happen.

Before we left the house, dad sat me down and he had a long talk with me. He explained that we were going to go to a man's house and that once we got there I was to do everything I was told to do. No questions, just be a good boy and do as I was told. He also told me that this man liked young black boys very much, and that he was so happy when Dad told him I was still a very young boy. Dad did say that some of the things I was going to do were things I had been taught were naughty, but that it was okay. I was to do them anyway and that dad would be there the whole time to make sure nothing really bad happened to me.

I don't know what kind of naughty things I was going to do but I liked the idea that I was going to get to be naughty and not get in trouble for it.

We left the city and drove out into a fancy part of town where the houses were real big and far apart. We drove in silence the whole time. I think dad seemed nervous but was trying to hide it from me. Finally, he turned into a driveway and we disappeared into a bunch of trees before I finally saw the house. It was all made of brick and had two floors to it. The windows were big and tall and you could see into most of the house. I looked around and realized you couldn't see any neighbors from here.

I thought I wouldn't like to live here at all because a naughty thing I liked to do is peek in neighbor's windows and there weren't any neighbors here. We went up to the big front doors and dad rang the doorbell. It didn't just go ding dong like ours but made all kinds of music.

A man answered, and I recognized him as dad's boss. Actually I think dad said he owned the company when I had meet him at a company picnic. I got kinda confused because another guy who was very old introduced himself as dad's boss. Dad tried to explain the old guy was his direct boss, but the other guy was everyone's boss. This man didn't look much older than dad did.

He had blonde hair, and blue sparkly eyes with a bright smile. He and dad shook hands and dad called him sir, and he called dad Johnson. That's our last name. I thought it funny they didn't use first names but I guess when you work for someone it's different.

Then he looked at me. "Seven years old, huh? So… Young man Darnell..." He smiled at me. "We are going to become great friends today." He put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into the house. I giggled at being called young man.

With his arm now around my shoulder he directed me towards the stairs and we climbed up to the second floor. "Did your daddy explain to you that you are to do everything you are told?"

I looked back and saw dad was following us. "Yes sir. He said we were going to do naughty stuff."

The man chuckled. "And do you like to be naughty?"

"Sometimes sir." I replied.

I found we had walked into a large bedroom. "What kind of naughty things do you like to do?" He asked with a smile.

"I peek in neighbors windows, and I push girls down. I use dirty words and stick my tongue out at people at the park… I like to say bad words sometimes." I rattled off, feeling my cheeks getting hot as I tried to avoid my dad’s gaze.

The man laughed and ran his fingers thru my hair. "Well it will be okay for you to use dirty words whenever you want today… And bad words are ok too." I saw him point with his hand at my Dad. "As a matter of fact, my usual name for your daddy is _Nigger…_ Remember, we are allowed to use those nasty words for today, ok?” I nodded. “Good boy, Nigger you can sit there."

I looked over and dad sat in a chair about ten feet away and was facing the bed. He was breathing hard, and I could see a tent forming in his pants as he sat down.

Sir sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled me over to him. "Now little Negro boy, I don't want you to be afraid, I won't hurt you. We are just going to play some games." He smiled and ran his hand alongside my face.

"Yes sir."

"You're not eight yet, right, young man?" He asked.

"N-no sir I'm seven..."

He smiled at that, then he pulled me in between his legs and pulled my face up to his. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips and then on the tip of my nose. He again kissed my lips, but this time he pushed his hot tongue into my mouth and swirled it around. He held my head in place as he kissed harder and pushed more of that big tongue in. I didn’t know what to do.

I lifted my hands and put them on his neck like I see mom and dad do when they kiss. I liked this. His tongue tasted all minty and fresh and his fingertips swirled in my hair as we kissed. He pulled back much to my disappointment but then licked his tongue across the front of my lips. He then licked my cheek and then to my ear.

The tip of his tongue flicked at and in my ear for a few minutes before he then licked across my neck. He nuzzled his face into my neck as he licked and bit softly.

He pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. I smiled and he winked at me. Without a word he started to unbutton my shirt and pushed it open. He slipped off my shoulders and it dropped to the ground. His strong hands caressed across my exposed flesh from my chest to my stomach. He flicked a fingertip against my small but pointed nipples.

His face dropped down and he licked at my neck again then licked down onto my chest. His tongue swirled around my nipples and he pulled each one gently with his teeth.

He lifted my right arm and made me giggle when he licked my arm pit. He licked down my arm to the inside of my elbow and onto the palm of my hand. One by one he sucked each of my fingers into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them.

Then picking up my left arm he repeated the process except he started with my fingers first and worked up to the arm pit. I had to giggle again when he licked my left pit.

He returned to my mouth and we kissed deeply as his hands roamed across my back. He was firm but gentle all at the same time.

I liked this type of naughty.

He whispered in my ear. "Now do all I did on me, son." I knew he wasn't my dad, but I liked him calling me son.

I looked at him and smiled as I started to unbutton his shirt. I pushed it off his shoulders like he did mine and tossed it to the floor once I had it off. I ran my fingers thru his hairy chest. The blonde hair was surprisingly soft, it fanned out across his chest and ran down onto his stomach. He had two large pink nipples and I flicked them with my fingers. I grabbed onto them gently and twisted them a little.

He moaned a happy sound at that. I leaned in and licked at his neck till I hit his hair line. I swirled my small tongue around in his ears then licked down to his right hairy arm pit. I inhaled deeply and found the aroma to be exciting. I licked at his pit hairs and got them wet with my spit.

I moved my mouth to his right nipple and pulled at it with my teeth like he had done mine. Then I sucked the whole thing into my mouth.

He put his hand behind my head and pulled me in tighter. "Oh yeah, nurse on my tit, baby boy..." His voice was soft but slightly jagged. I sucked as if my life depended on it and when I pulled back his tit was all red and swollen.

Even though he didn't do it to me, I swooped down and twirled my tongue in his belly button. He laughed and said I was a good boy for being adventurous. That made me feel warm inside, knowing he was appreciating what I was doing.

I went up to his left pit and nuzzled my nose into the hairs again inhaling deep and then licking them till they were wet and soaked. I finished by going back up for a kiss and this time pushed my little tongue it his mouth. He sucked it into his mouth further than I realized it could extend.

He broke the kiss and stood up, he picked me up and laid me down on the bed on my back with my feet hanging over the edge. Picking up my right foot he slipped off my shoe and then the sock. Sir lifted my foot to his mouth and gently gnawed at the soft skin of the arch of my foot. Then he twirled his tongue between my toes and followed by sucking each one, one by one, into his mouth.

The left foot was treat equally well next and I enjoyed every moment of it as we looked each other in the eyes as he sucked on my toes.

He pulled me to my feet and squatted before me. I looked over to my dad who gave me a weak smile, a wink and a thumbs up. Dad seemed happy, I knew I was happy and the man acted happy. I realized I had no idea what the man's name was. Dad just called him sir and so I thought of him as sir.

Sir unbuckled my belt and popped open the button on my pants. He pulled down the zipper. It was then I knew we would be getting naked. That was naughty but I was looking forward to it. My pants were slowly pulled down to my feet and I instinctively stepped out of them. Sir's hands caressed up the insides of my skinny legs till they reached my Spongebob undies.

His head leaned forward, and sir blew hot breath onto my crotch. My stomach muscles contracted and I hunched forward. His wet tongue lapped at my sponge bobs where my little prick lay underneath. He gnawed at the fabric and I spiked behind it.

Sir’s fingers slipped into the waist band and I felt my last piece of protection from the cool bedroom air being pulled down. I was exposed to all to see. It was just me, and hardness and a smile. I lifted my legs one at a time as sir removed the cloth. I shivered at the wonder of what would come next.

I instantly shuddered when sir's tongue came into contact with my small balls. The sensation caused my body to shiver, my butthole to contract, my breath to catch and my fingers to curl. His rough tongue licked and lapped across my balls and swirled onto my hard little spike. All my junk disappeared into his mouth and he sucked on the whole package with his tongue swirling around all of it in his mouth.

"Oh Sir, Sir... _Shit_." I mumbled, swearing at the wondrous feeling. This ranked right up there with flying thru the air on a roller coaster with the body rush I was getting.

His hands caressed up and down my stomach and chest with his fingertips dancing across my skin. The hands slid down and onto the underside of my legs. I felt them being lifted up into the air. My butt was becoming exposed.

It was a good thing dad had me shower before we came over because sir's mouth left my dick and balls and the earth shook, stars shot across my eyes, I thought I would faint. Just when I had experienced the most incredible new feeling, another one exploded in my head as the wet rough tongue attacked my butthole.

" _Oh_." I cried out loud and I think I heard sir laugh at my outburst. His tongue danced on my pucker licking and lapping then he actually started to push into my small hole. He quickly pulled away, flipped me over onto my tummy with my waist at the edge of the bed. His hands immediately went to my butt cheeks and pried them open. His tongue, his glorious tongue returned with a new vengeance and dove into my butt hole.

It felt like he couldn't open my hole far enough as his fingers pulled and pulled at my hole and I could feel his tongue was licking against the inner black flesh of my ass. Soon a finger was slipping in alongside the tongue and pushing in deeper. It felt, it felt like nothing I had ever experienced before. My nerve endings were on fire, the wiggling worm in my ass was pushing the wrong way but it didn't hurt so much as it did, well just different. I was breathing heavy and panting at the wonderful assault when it suddenly stopped. I was left lying there disappointed. Sir must have read my mind because he said don't worry we will come back to that.

He told me to sit up and I did on the bed edge. "Ok now I want you to open my pants and do the things I did." He ran his fingers thru my short curly hair.

I looked over to my dad who gave me another weak smile and seemed to be gripping the arms on the chair tightly, the bulge between his legs still there.

Without thinking about it my little fingers found themselves floating thru the air till the came into contact with sir's belt. I unbuckled it and then opened his pants button. I pulled the zipper down and spread open the fly of the khaki pants he wore. I pushed down on the pants till it feel to his knees.

The front of his underwear looked like he had a log stuck in there. It bulged out and stretched the fabric tight. My fingers caressed across the outline of the bulge and I realized it was his prick all hard and big.

A gasped escaped from sir's mouth when I made contact and I took joy in the fact that I could create that reaction. I dug my fingers into the underwear and grasped onto his hard prick with the fabric wrapped around it.

Sir's breathing was becoming heavy as I moved my hands up and down a few times then leaned forward and put my lips to the white cloth and blew as much hot breath as I could. His legs shivered slightly and he exhaled with jagged breath.

I felt powerful. I had the power to make a man shiver and be excited. I sucked the fabric into my mouth and slurped on it getting it wet and see thru. Pulling back I could see the fleshy color of his prick thru the wet cloth. I hooked my fingers into the waist band and pulled it out and down. His big hard prick popped out into the air and bounced in front of my face.

It looked huge to me, but then I had never seen a man hard before so I wasn't sure.  I pulled the underwear off the rest of the way and exposed his hairy balls then pushed them down to where his pants were. He stepped away from me for a moment and pull his clothes the rest of the way off.

Now he stood in front of me in only a pair of white socks. I guess I wasn't going to be sucking his toes like he did mine. His hard shaft throbbed in front of my face. He looked at me with a face that made me think of how mom looked when she was ready to open a present on Christmas day.

I knew what I was supposed to do. What he wanted me to do. I knew this was a naughty game and I knew I wanted to play it. But hey just because I'm a kid that doesn't mean I'm stupid.

I tilted my head sideways and smiled at sir. I reached out with my tongue and just licked across the tip once. He gasped. I did it again. He grinned down at me. "You're just teasing me now aren't you?" He winked at me. "Nigger, I think your kid is a natural and will probably make a lot of men happy in the future."

Dad didn't answer and sir was blocking my view so I couldn't see his reaction.

"But now it's about making me happy." Sir smiled and put his hand behind my head and moved towards him. I giggled and reached up with my right hand and wrapped it around the hard/soft flesh. In my hand it even looked bigger than before. Sir removed his hand and I was glad I could show him I wanted to do this as compared to him making me. My tongue snaked out and I licked at the tip of his prick and into the piss slit.

"You like my dick, don't you?" Sir commented with a bit of a chuckle.

I bated my eyes at him and swirled my tongue around the whole head of his dick. I like this word dick.

I dragged my tongue down the length of his hard cock and tried to think of words to describe the taste, but none came to mind. The taste was neither good nor bad, it just was.

My tongue reached the bottom and I pushed my nose into the hair alongside his cock and lapped at his big hairy balls. The smell was of soap but also a manly smell. A smell like when dad has been sweating. It hung in my nostrils in a pleasant way.

I had his balls soaking wet now and cupped them in my left hand then licked back up the cock to the top. Sir's breath was jagged and in short bursts as I swallowed the top of the cock into my warm little mouth. I had to stretch my jaw but was able to get the plum into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the fat piece of meat in my mouth as I tried to take more in.

My head slid down till I started to gag just a little and then I pulled up to the top only to work my way down again. Time after time I got lower and lower. I never made it all the way down but sir said that was okay. With time and practice he said I would be able to get more.

That meant we would be doing this again I was glad to hear.

He put his hand on mine and slowly stroked it up and down on his cock as I sucked on the top half. Once I got the hang of it he let go and let me do it myself. I was a big boy now, I was a good boy, and I was a boy with the power to please men. I wondered if I could somehow use that to my advantage.

But I was also a boy doing this for the first time and my hand and mouth were getting tired. I was going to have to practice as much as possible. I wonder if dad will help me practice or maybe that nice neighbor man that always talks to me.

"Okay son." Sir said startling me out of my thoughts. "A big tasty surprise is coming and it is going to flood your mouth. I want you to swallow as much as you can."

I was confused but then heard sir grunt and felt a salty wetness filling my mouth. It wasn't like pee but I didn't know what it was. I did swallow as fast as I could but there was just so much of it that it spilled out of my mouth at the same time.

"Fuck yeah, take my cum you little black cock sucker." I heard sir exhale in a long breath. "Eat my baby batter, the protein is healthy for you."

It seemed to just keep coming, more and more filled my mouth as he grunted over and over. "Fuck yeah, negro boy..." Sir repeated till finally what seemed like hours and gallons later he stepped away from me. He was panting and some of the white stuff was dripping down from his dick.

I could feel the juice on my face and my lips and I looked over to dad and smiled at him.

He smiled back and gave me another thumbs up. Sir sat down next to me and started to lick my face clean then kissed me deep and swirled his tongue around the inside of my mouth. He pulled me in tight into his arms.

"You are a very good nigger boy." He stated as he kissed the top of my head. "I need time to recharge, let's go get a dish of ice cream before the next part. Okay?"

I realized he was asking me and I agreed happily.

"Nigger you can stay here, we're going down to the kitchen." Sir made it sound like an order and dad said ok.

Sir picked me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his naked waist. "Are you having fun so far?" Sir asked as we went down the stairs.

"Yes, Sir." I replied like a good boy.

"Good, good." He returned.

It was fun being naked in the kitchen together. I got to make a choice between chocolate and vanilla and asked for some of both. Sir just laughed and said that was fine as he scooped some into my bowl.

"So do you have any men teachers in school?" Sir asked as we ate.

"Just two."

"Either one of them nice to you?"

"Mr. K is always friendly." I replied as I shoved some more ice cream into my face.

"Is he the kind of guy you might want to play this naughty game with?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I never thought about it but I sure will now."

"How about your friends? Is there any that you do naughty things with?"

"Maybe," I replied coyly. "I'll tell you if you suck my prick again.”

Sir laughed, "A born negotiator."

I didn't know what that meant but smiled back.

"I promise I will suck your cute little spike again."

Sir made a cross my heart motion.

I lowered my voice and looked around. I don't know why but I was about to share a secret. "My best friend DeShawn and I sometimes touch each other."

"That's a good friend to have, maybe I could meet him some day. Is he the same age as you?"

"No, he's five years old, but he's the only other kid on the block to play with." I scooped the last of my ice cream up and slid it into my mouth.

Sir smiled at me. "Thanks for sharing that secret with me." And then he winked at me.

I picked up my ice cream bowl and licked it clean like a starving dog which made sir burst out in laughter.

He put the dishes in the sink. "You ready for more?" He asked.

"Sure, it's been fun, what else are we going to do?" I asked as he picked me up again.

"Well that you are about to discover."

Dad was still sitting in the chair where we had left him. Sir laid me down on the bed on my stomach again with my butt up to the edge.

Sir started off licking my balls again as his hands pulled my butt cheeks apart and his fingers played with the hole. First one finger wormed in and then his tongue lashed at my hole next to the finger. His tongue went away and something wet and slimy got spread on my hole and the first finger worked it in and out.

Once I had grown accustomed to that a second finger was added. Sir was very patient with slipping his fingers in and out and took a long time. Once I was okay with the feeling he added a third.

It took longer to get used to that fuller feeling of three fingers in me but again he was patient. Unlike my dad who was rather inpatient when trying to teach me new things. The whole time sir was talking to me smoothly and calmly with words of encouragement and praise for how well I was doing. I started to sorta enjoy the feeling of the three fingers when he pulled out and I found my hole feeling empty and wanting. He flipped me over onto my back and pulled my butt up to the edge of the bed. He laid my legs up against his chest and I could feel the tip of his cock at my butt hole.

Well maybe I am younger and stupider than I want to admit. I wondered if he was actually gonna do what I was thinking he might do. "Sir?" I realized my voice was timid. "Are you gonna put your thing in my butt?"

"Not all of it, you're not ready for all of it yet. Just like your mouth it will take time and practice."

He winked and smiled at me. "I will go slowly just like I did with my fingers and only put the tip in and maybe an inch or two." He talked to me reassuringly. "I didn't hurt you with my fingers did I?"

I shook my head no and felt better about the idea. I trusted him not to hurt me, he hadn't yet. "Okay, let's try." I kinda squeaked.

Sir pushed forward and I felt the blunt tip try to enter the wrong way like the fingers had.

"Push out gently Darnell." Sir suggested.

I pushed like I had to poop and then pop his cock head was filling me up, stretching my hole open. It didn't hurt so much as it felt uncomfortable, but once I felt the full head in my hole he stopped and held himself there.

Little jolts shot thru my body letting me know I was there. Sir was taking deep breaths and he had his eyes closed. I could feel a slight shudder in his body now and then. The tightness in my bottom became less bothersome and sir must have sensed that because I felt him push slightly further in.

When he did he shuddered again and I realized that was because of me. I concentrated on the fact that I once again had power and I was the one making him feel that way. Sir pulled out a little and then back in, as I watched and concentrated on the expressions on his face.

His face smiled, it twisted, it looked goofy, it looked like it was dreamy and it was all because of me. His body shook and shuddered and jerked as he started to gently glide in and out of my hole. I had the power to make a grown man weak and silly.

Sir leaned down and we kissed gently as he thrust himself into me. He didn't go deep or at least no deeper than his fingers. I felt full and bloated and a little uncomfortable and I felt powerful.

"Stop." I stated and he stopped. His body shook but he stopped.

"Are you alright?" Sir asked with concern on his face.

I smiled because I knew I had control over him. Imagine a small boy being able to control a grown man.

"Yes, I am now, go ahead." I smiled at him.

We went back to kissing as his hard man cock slipped in and out of me. He speed up a little but nothing more than I could handle. His breath became jagged and in short bursts. His whole body started to shudder and I knew what that meant.

We continued to kiss as he grunted and I imagined the white stuff was filling my hole inside me. Five grunts and snorts later his body shook one last time. He rolled over with himself still implanted in me and rolled me with him.

Sir laid on his back and I on his chest. My slim body rose and fell with each intake and exhale of his breath. He told me what a good special nigger boy I was, and ran his fingers thru my hair. His smile was warm and his eyes twinkled.

I felt safe and happy and a little sore down there.

Looking over at my dad and saw his black dick hard as a rock, standing proudly outside his pants. I blinked and he just gave me a tired smile. I laid my head down on sir's chest and maybe we dozed off, I'm not sure.

Sir carried me into the shower and we washed each other. It was fun. Returning to the bedroom I asked dad if we could come visit sir again sometime. He said yes and sir said “Remember, you need to practice, and I will help you as much as I can.”

Dressed and ready to go, we stood at the front door of Sir's house. I watched a lady bug crawl up the side of the house as dad and sir talked.

"Sir, d-do I get the promotion?" I heard dad ask anxiously as the lady bug stopped as if deciding where to go.

"Yes nigger, as promised." Sir replied with a bored voice.

"A-and the raise?"

"Yes, the raise and the company car just like we discussed." Sir said annoyed.

The lady bug flapped her wings but stayed in place on the brick where she was.

"A-and the corner office?" Dad asked. “Sir…?”

Sir laughed and suddenly he slapped my dad hard across the face.

"We didn't discuss the corner office, you dumb negro." I heard Sir laugh again. "Next time bring Darnell’s little friend DeShawn and then I will consider giving you the corner office... I have a sweet tooth for five-year-old nigger boys too, and maybe I’ll let you join us.”

Dad nodded quickly and replied with a soft “I will, Sir, thank you, Sir.” As he turned away.

The lady bug flapped her wings again and this time she flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> show me some love.


End file.
